


Sugar

by WisteriaKat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery AU, Baking, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WisteriaKat/pseuds/WisteriaKat
Summary: Keith is a young baker who works in a small but well known bakery, Cashmere Sweets.Although his talent for baking and decorating is superb,  he doesn't get along well with others.He's somehow managed to befriend his co-workers and everything seems to be running smoothly.But then Lance shows up.





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first klance fic on ao3, i'm still trying to get the hang of things.  
> anyway, i hope you'll enjoy reading 'Sugar'!

"Hiya, Keith!" Hunk greeted when Keith walked into the bakery kitchen on an early Tuesday morning.

 

"How's it going?" Keith smiled lightly, hanging his coat on a hook and putting on his apron. 

 

"I'm just getting out the dough from yesterday." Hunk rolled out the dough and began kneading it. 

Keith nodded and then proceeded to wash his hands in the sink before preparing his own dough. 

 

Keith worked quietly, humming along to radio playing on the back counter. 

The door opened and Shiro walked into the kitchen, he waved before disappearing into the storage room. 

 

Keith noticed it was rather quiet today, usually the kitchen was very busy. 

He decided to enjoy the silence while it lasted, he knew it would get busy again during the afternoon. 

 

The bakery door swung open and a tired and rather grumpy looking Pidge stumbled towards the cashier.

Keith left the kitchen to greet them and get their order.

 

"Didn't get much sleep?" he asked, smirking lightly.

"Not a single second, and one croissant please." Pidge muttered, yawning. 

Keith placed one croissant into a paper bag, "Is that all?"

Pidge nodded before taking the bag and stumbling out the bakery doors. 

 

<><><>

 

As Keith had predicted, the kitchen had become very busy during the afternoon.

 

He was helping Hunk with icing sugar cookies when Allura, their manager, had walked in. 

Everyone looked up at her expectantly, and she smiled.

 

"I apologize for disturbing you, but I wanted to let you all know that my dear cousin, Lance, will begin working with us tomorrow."

Keith crossed his arms, why did that name sound familiar? 

 

"Woah, Lance is coming?!" Hunk exclaimed, squeezing onto the piping bag and squirting pink icing all over Keith. 

Keith wiped the frosting off his cheeks with his sleeve and Hunk began apologizing non-stop, "I'm so sorry Keith!"

 

"It's alright, Hunk." Keith smiled, "I take it that Lance is a pal of yours?"

 

"Yep!" Hunk beamed, "You'll love him, he's great!"

 

"Hey Keith-" Shiro chuckled, "You've got frosting on your nose."

 

Keith quickly wiped his nose and frowned at Shiro, who playfully stuck out his tongue. 

Allura laughed and shook her head, "Now let's get back to work everyone." 

 

 

 

 


End file.
